Family
by Sueona
Summary: Akihito's parents come to see what he has been up to. Now, he must fight with his parents to stay by Asami's side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, some smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito's parents come to see what he has been up to. Now, he must fight with his parents to stay by Asami's side.

Notes: Hello readers. Here is a one-shot or a three part, however you wish to see it. I had to cut it into three parts so lj wouldn't give me trouble with it. Hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think.

The young photographer walked in the rain, feeling his hair stick to his face. It was not a night to go out in but he did. He wished he never did. He ran so much from people who were chasing him. His cell phone was broken, dropped in a puddle of water. He limped toward one building that could save him. He only hoped he could get in. His arm was killing him. He walked up the stairs and stared at the guards there. They looked at him for a moment and he tried to smile but everything was blurring in his eyes. He was in trouble and he went to the devil himself. The blonde guard took pity on him and helped him inside. He didn't say a word. He fell off the roof and cut his leg and arm on metal. He limped toward the other stairs. He heard music and he knew there were eyes on him. He wondered what these people thought about him. He was helped up the stairs by Suoh. He only hoped he wasn't going to get in trouble for this. He stood in front of the office door, staring at it. It was a curse. He ran to the one man he swore to never get involved with his problems. He was a man and could handle them. Still, these guys would kill him if they found him. There were gun shots, luckily none hit him. He had to take pictures of a yakuza dealing business. The door was opened by Suoh and the big man helped him inside. When golden eyes looked up at them, he flinched by that cold stare. Why did he come here? Right, he was going to get killed if he didn't. This was the safest place he could be.

Asami waved his guard out when Suoh helped the boy sit down. He over looked the boy and saw the other looked like he was through hell. He set down his pen and sighed out his question, "What kind of mess do I have to clean up now?"

Akihito smiled sadly. He lived with this man for four months now. He told his friends some of the truth to stop them from worrying about him. He would talk to his parents but never told them anything. His mother would worry. His father started to realize he was lying about something. Did this mean anything to the older man? Was he too much trouble for Asami? He chuckled, "Have you heard of Nao?"

Asami raised an eyebrow and picked up his phone. He dialed a number and ordered, "Bring my personal doctor here to the Club." He hung up on the caller and stared at the photographer. He spoke, "I guess Nao is responsible for this."

"Yeah. I took photos of a drug deal between him and someone else." Akihito sighed. He was tired of everything. Couldn't he get the older man to care? But didn't Asami show he cared more times then he could count? He wanted more than that. There was a knock at the door and some woman walked in. She looked at him and went to his side, looking over his injures. He kept his eyes on those golden ones. He wanted the man's heart. Did he have that already? He didn't know the answer.

It took an hour for the doctor to over look the photographer and bandage his injures. He sat there silent, keeping his eyes on them, watching them carefully. Asami stood up and left the room and ordered to find everything out about Nao. He walked back in to see the doctor setting down the bill on his desk. She walked out the door and he looked over at his boy who was lying on the couch. He walked to the boy to see him fast asleep. He ran his fingers through brown locks. He sat on the edge of the couch, watching the boy's chest raise and fall. He stared hard, seeing the injures. He would make sure the man responsible for this pay dearly. No one touched what was his. He stood up, grabbing a blanket from the closest in his office. Throwing it over the other, he sat behind his desk, working on finding every detail about Nao.

An hour later, Akihito rolled over, awaking from the pain racing through his body. He cracked open his eyes to see the yakuza working at his desk. He glanced to the clock and mumbled, "Is it too much to ask to be taken home?"

Asami glanced up from the reports on his desk. He spoke, "I will have Suoh take you if that is what you wish for. Also there is a message for you from your parents."

"Is it safe for me to be out in the open?" Akihito asked as he sat up, hissing in pain. The cuts were sore. He knew it would take him some time before he could chase the bad guys again.

"Nao has been dealt with. There are no worries." Asami retorted back as he went back to his work.

Akihito smiled bitterly. He didn't want to know what that meant. He stood, hiding the pain behind a mask. He walked to the door as it was opened to see Suoh standing there. He said nothing just walked down the hall with the blonde guard following him. He didn't know where he stood with the yakuza and it hurt. He must be cared for or why else would Asami do everything in his power to protect him? He walked out the Club, feeling the cold air hit him in the face. Suoh walked ahead and opened the door to the car. Everything was blowing by him like nothing. It has been so long since he met the older man and nothing was clear to him. He slid inside and he felt the car start to drive down the street. He knew what he wanted but he didn't think he could gain it. He looked into Asami's past as much as it was possible. He leaned back, thinking about their relationship. It was truly a messed up one. The car stopped and the door was opened. Waving Suoh off, he limped up to the penthouse. He saw a read message on the answer machine. He pushed the play button.

'_Sweetie, I know this is short notice but your father will not leave it alone. We will be in town tomorrow at nine in the morning. Your father wishes to see where you are living. Meet us at the train station. Bye, baby.' _

Akihito groaned loudly as he leaned against the wall. How was he going to explain everything? He lived with a man who was into the underworld and was richer than anyone he knew. He grabbed the phone and limped to the couch. Sitting down, he dialed the number he knew by heart.

On the second ring, a cold voice spoke, "I will have the limo waiting at eight for you."

The other line hung up and that was all he needed to know. Akihito feared his parents meeting the yakuza. His mother would be shocked to the core to know he is living with a man but she would think nothing of it. His father was a whole different story. His father would realize who Asami is right away. He cursed the fact his father was in the same field as him. He pulled his legs up on the couch, ignoring the pain. He needed sleep and he was going to get it. He should move to the bedroom but he didn't feel like moving at all.

Asami came home from a long late night of settling the mess created by his boy. He tossed his jacket on the coat rack and walked into the living room. His eyes soften to see the photographer curled up on the couch, trying to stay warm. He walked toward the other and lifted him up in his arms, heading toward the bedroom.

The boy curled closer to the warmth, mumbling in longing, "Asami."

The yakuza stared down at the sleeping boy in his arms. He shook his head as he laid the other down. Thank goodness the injures with not that serious. The other would be up and around soon enough. Maybe it would be best to have one of his men follow the boy. He chuckled at that thought. His dear fierce photographer would do whatever it took to lose the guard. He swept brown hair out of the boy's face as he sighed, "You truly are trouble." He left the room to heat something up for himself and decided to have an early night himself. He would have more business meetings tomorrow in the later of the day. He was going to be here when Akihito's parents came. He knew his photographer wasn't ready to come clean. He didn't understand why. After eating, he went to take his shower and went to lay with his boy wrapped in his arms.

The next day, Akihito awoke warm and comfortable. He turned his head to see the yakuza sound asleep. He glanced to the clock and sighed annoyed. Couldn't his parents stop trying to butt into his affairs? He slid out of the strong arms and limped toward the shower. He unwrapped the bandages and took a long shower. He felt the warm water hit skin, making him relax. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't figure out a way to stop the war that was going to happen. He heard the door open but didn't say a word. It could only be Asami. As shower door open, he didn't look back to see the other. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He mumbled, "They don't know."

"Then maybe it is time they do." Asami remarked as he started to kiss the boy's neck. He enjoyed the warm body. This was the one for him. Akihito had a strong fight in him. He slid his hand down the chest down to Akihito's cock. He felt the body against him tense and then relax. He whispered, "You can't hide our relationship forever."

Feeling the pleasure build, Akihito fought, "No. Can't. Have to pick up my parents." He would deny the limo but he was sore from last night. He doubt he could walk there and get back here. He leaned his head back as the hand twisted in the right away. He was lost in the pleasure. He gripped Asami's arms, moaning, "As… Asami." He didn't understand why he craved such a dangerous man but he did. He thrust his hips forward, feeling the pressure build inside of him. Soft kisses land on his neck. It was heavenly as it was dangerous. He didn't want to worry about his parents or what they would do to find out he was with the yakuza. He moaned softly, "Asami."

"Only know my name, Akihito. Only say it. Only see me." Asami whispered into the boy's ear. He knew there was no time for them to have sex, but he always treated his boy right. He twisted his hand, making the other scream out loud as he exploded. He pulled away and spoke calmly, "Suoh will take you. Do not fight this anymore. It is time for them to know." He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry with.

Akihito leaned against the wall, trying to gain his bearings. He started to wash himself, clean. He was careful around the injures. He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel, drying his hair as he made it to the bedroom. He glanced back to see golden eyes watching his every move. He muttered annoyed, "You are going to be when they get here."

"Of course, Akihito. It is good manners to be here when your partner brings his family." Asami remarked with a smirk. His boy had a lot to understand. There was no hope of escape for the other. Akihito belonged to him and he was going to make sure the other knew that for all time.

"Well since you are here. Rewrapped my injures." Akihito hissed as he sat on the bed. Asami hands were gentle on his body as he rewrapped his injures. He wasn't ready for a lecture from his parents about his job either. Today was going to be hell. He pushed the hand away when it started to wonder over his body. He glared at the man and limped toward the drawers, grabbing some clothes to wear. He could care less what he wore since his parents knew him well enough that he didn't spend much money on clothes. Every dime went toward his bills or cameras. He got dressed and moved out of the bedroom. Suoh was standing in the hallway. He rolled his eyes. Was his every move going to be followed by one of the older man's goons? That won't last long. He refused to be followed everywhere. He walked past the guard. When he stepped outside, he looked up at the sky, praying to whatever person was up there to help him through the day. War was going to happen. His father would not be pleased of who he was seeing. His mother would sob about not having grandchildren. He got inside the limo without letting Suoh open the door. Suoh glared at him and he flicked the man off. He was uncomfortable about this meeting. Everything could go wrong. The limo started to drive down the road and he closed his eyes.

At the train station, Machi sighed, "I told you, honey that we came to early. Akihito isn't even here yet."

Akihiro grumbled, "Dear, give him some time. I bet he got stuck in traffic." He really wanted to know what was going on with his son. He could tell his child wasn't being honest with them at all. Well, at least his son was calling almost everyday now. It was worrisome when Akihito stopped calling for a while.

Machi held onto her husband's arm and retorted, "You know full well that boy of ours is never up before noon. I bet we made him set an alarm clock and he must have been working last night. He never did call us back. Akihiro, really now. Did we have to come this early?" She wanted to see her son. She wanted to know everything about him. She wondered if he found some nice girl to be with. She always thought he needed a woman in his life.

Walking around people, well more like limping around them with Suoh following him, Akihito spotted his parents. He glanced back to see if there was a way out of this but such luck. His mother looked right at him. He closed his eyes and prayed once again. He limped toward them with a forced smile. His father was staring at Suoh who was right behind him. He mumbled, "Make yourself useful and get their bags."

Suoh glared at the boy and spoke, "I'm not your personal slave, Takaba-kun."

"I'll tell Asami you tried to grab my ass." Akihito threatened in a low voice. He saw Suoh's eyes widen for a second and the man grabbing his parents' bags. He sighed, "Hey mom, dad."

"Who is he?" Akihiro asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't like this guy but he was around his son. Did he son get into trouble and needed bodyguards? Who would give him bodyguards though? He was pretty sure his son didn't make it big yet.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Akihito muttered, "He works for my lover." He hoped his parents didn't hear those words.

"Oh, my sweet baby found himself a famous woman to be with. How wonderful. I bet it one of the models you take pictures for." Machi gossiped.

Akihito stared at his parents. How was he supposed to tell them the truth? His father was still watching Suoh's every movement as the walked to the limo. His mother stared at him in concern as she saw him limp. He answered her unvoiced question, "I fell off of a roof last night while working."

"Are you in trouble?" Akihiro questioned as the door was opened for them and their bags was placed in the tuck.

"No. Why think that, dad?" Akihito lied. He slid in and put his leg up on the other side of the seats. It felt so much better keeping his leg up. His arm stopped hurting him so badly. His father turned to look at him with a raised an eyebrow. His mother was giving him a look that told him he better tell them or else. He glanced out the window and explained, "I was in trouble but not anymore." The limo started to drive and he continued, "I'm not with a model, mom. I haven't dated since I moved here."

"But you said your lover." Machi spoke confused.

"I do have a lover. I'm seeing a guy." Akihito said all at once, closing his eyes tightly. There was silence in the back. Neither of his parents were saying a word. When he took a risk and looked at them, he groaned. His father was glaring while his mother had tears in her eyes.

"A man?" Akihiro asked in a growl.

"I will never be a grandmother. Oh where did I go wrong?" Machi sobbed.

Akihito turned his head away and stared out the window. He glanced to the front to see Suoh keeping his eyes on the road and trying not to hear their conversation. He sighed, "Yes, a man. I'm seeing a man. You will get to meet him when we get to the penthouse."

"Where did I go wrong?" Machi sobbed again.

The photographer turned his head to look at his parents. His mother was sobbing against his father who was looking pissed by each second. He sighed, "Does it matter who I'm with as long as I am happy?" He wasn't truly happy. There was something else he wanted but he wasn't going to explain that to his parents. The limo stopped and he cussed Suoh for driving fast. He got out of the limo with his upset parents. Suoh grabbed the bags and went inside. He could tell his parents to go and the meeting didn't have to happen. He shook his head. Knowing his lover, the man would force a meeting one way or another. He walked inside with his parents following close by. He glanced back to see his father looking around, staring at some of the guards that were in the area. He closed his eyes, knowing everything was going to blow up once his father knew who he was seeing. Going up to the penthouse floor, the door was already opened for them. He walked inside to see food set on the table. The yakuza was by the window, talking on his cell phone.

Machi looked around and muttered, "This guy must have money."

Akihiro stared at the man by the window. He turned his head toward his son quickly. Was his son in trouble? Though the boy didn't seem surprised to see Asami standing there. The blonde man wasn't in the least surprised either. He growled, "Akihito, what is the meaning of this?"

Asami hung up on the caller. It wasn't important. Just telling him that Nao was beaten and killed. The person who met with him was taken out of the picture too. He turned to the guests and spoke, "Hello. My name is Asami…"

"Asami Ryuuichi. I know who the hell you are." Akihiro hissed. He turned to his son who was walking toward the yakuza. He yelled, "Akihito, what the hell is the meaning of this?"

"Dear, what is going on?" Machi asked as she grabbed her husband's arm. She wanted grandchildren and that wasn't going to happen. Her husband was upset about something. She looked to see her son walk to the man.

Akihito sighed, knowing his father figured it all out. He spoke, "Mom, dad, this is my lover."

"No way in hell!" Akihiro screamed. He watched the blonde man bowed his head and left the penthouse, closing the door behind him.

Asami wrapped his arm around his boy's waist and chuckled, "I see where you get your fighting nature."

Hitting the man in the arm, Akihito sneered, "Shut the hell up. I swear, I'll… I'll…"

"You'll do what, Akihito?" Asami asked as he smirked.

Akihiro stared at the two. He was shocked how his son was acting toward the man like nothing was wrong with yelling at a dangerous man. Asami looked amused by his son's actions. He wondered if his child knew the truth behind this man. He ordered, "Akihito, we need to talk. Now."

Akihito slapped the strong hand away from his person. Looking between his parents and Asami, he wasn't sure if he should leave his mother with his lover. Who knew what his mother would say? He didn't need his lover having any ideas in his head for their future. He glanced to his father to see a look that he never thought to see again. He sighed again and waved his hand. It was best to go to the built in dark room. It was sound proof since the yakuza complained how loud he could get when working with his photos. He entered the room as his father followed. Leaning against the wall since his leg was killing him again, he asked, "What is it dad?"

"That man is not someone you want to be with." Akihiro said, hoping his son would march out there and leave completely.

"Is that all you are going to say?" Akihito asked and then muttered, "Then you have wasted your time."

"Akihito, you don't…" Akihiro began to say.

"I know very well who he is and what he does behind the scenes. I'm good at what I do, dad. I'm not stupid." Akihito sighed, ready to leave the room. His arm was grabbed and he bit his lip to stop the yelp of pain. He turned around to face his father. He never really talked back to the man. He pulled his arm away and spoke, "I love him, dad. Nothing will ever change that."

"He could be using you. Akihito, please…"

"Dad, I don't think you understood. I love him. Him. The evil creature that he is, I love." Akihito sighed, hoping his father would drop it. He walked out the door to hear his mother sobbing about grandchildren. He rolled his eyes and entered the dinning room. Asami was sitting there with amusement in his eyes. When golden eyes land on him, he spoke, "Don't even think about that."

"You would make a great parent." Asami responded.

"I'm still young. Though you are getting up there old man." Akihito retorted as he grinned toward the older man. He was pulled onto Asami's lap. He squirmed but there was no way of escaping those strong arms. His father glared at them and he knew that his father would never drop it. He looked over at his mother to see her watching them carefully.

"Instead of getting a hotel, please take my offer up and stay. The guestroom is open for both of you." Asami spoke as he kept his hold on his photographer. He glanced back to see Akihiro glaring at him with hatred. He knew the other was into the same field as his lover. It looked like the man knew more than his boy did when they first met. He released his hold on his boy, ordering, "Eat something. I know for a fact you didn't have anything yesterday night."

"Stop bossing me around!" Akihito screamed as he sat down in a chair. He stared at the food and he heard his stomach grumble. He started to eat his food, not because the other man told him to, but because he was hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, some smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito's parents come to see what he has been up to. Now, he must fight with his parents to stay by Asami's side.

Notes: Hello readers. Here is part two.

Machi stated, "Akihito, what about grandchildren?" Her heart was pulling at her that she won't have little ones around to spoil.

Akihito rolled his eyes again. Of course, that would be the only thing on his mother's mind. He watched his father sit down but he had nothing more to say. His father's words cut him deeper than he was letting on. He glanced over to Asami to see the man eating, ignoring everything around him. What was he to this man? He must mean something. After all, Asami came for him when he was kidnapped. Asami saved him last night too. Yes, he went to the man but the yakuza took care of the problem though he didn't want to know how the problem was solved. He looked at his mother and sighed, "Mom, I'm not having children. I'm with a man."

"Well we could adopt if you so desire." Asami remarked.

"Oh help us all. I doubt anyone would let us adopt, Asami." Akihito muttered, "Since you are not a person I would ever let a child near." He went back to eating feeling his father's eyes on him.

Akihiro stared at his son and the yakuza. He saw Asami smirked at his boy who was glaring at the man. He never heard of anyone standing up to Asami. Well at least those who lived long enough to tell the story. He saw the food but decided not to eat some. He glanced to his wife to see her eating and looking between the yakuza and their son. He spoke, "I have to agree with my son. Anyone letting you raise a child would be insane. I doubt you could bring a child up in a good place."

"Dear, that is rude. I'm sure Asami-san is a good man who could raise a child right." Machi scolded her husband. Her son and husband quickly turned their heads toward her like she lost her mind. Was she missing something?

"Asami, a good man? You got to be joking. He is anything else than good." Akihito muttered. Feeling a hand slid up his thigh, he turned his head toward the horny yakuza. He narrowed his eyes at the man who was smirking at him. He pushed the hand away from him and turned back to his mother.

Machi asked, "Am I missing something? You two seem to know something I don't."

"It's nothing, mom." Akihito assured her. The last thing he needed was his mother knowing the truth behind Asami. He went back to eating, noticing he ate everything. In two seconds, more food was placed on his plate. He looked over to see that it was what was on Asami's plate. He sighed, "You need to eat too."

"I can grab something at the club when I go in for my meetings." Asami remarked. His boy shrugged his shoulders and went straight to eating. He let his mask slip and show a true smile. It was truly different. He never had a lover that he would throw down his life for. Everything made sense to him when Fei Long had the boy.

"What kind of meetings are those?" Akihiro sneered. He wanted this man away from his son. He knew his son wasn't seeing the entire picture like he never did. That was why Akihito got in trouble when he was growing up.

Akihito sighed, trying to busy himself with eating instead of letting his parents ruin a perfect meal. He glanced to his lover to see anything but all he saw was a blank mask. He never could figure the man out. He knew nothing about the man at all.

Machi asked, "Yes, what kind of meetings? You must be a busy man if your home says anything."

Asami drank some coffee and answered, "I own a few night clubs and restaurants. They always need my attention." He looked at Akihiro to see hatred rolling off of him. He stared into those hazel eyes that were much like his boy's. But this man didn't have the true nature that Akihito had. He stood up and spoke, "I need a smoke. Akihito doesn't like me smoking at the eating table. Care to join me, Takaba-san?"

Standing up quickly, Akihito said, "He doesn't…"

"I think I will." Akihiro cut off his son and followed the man down the hall to another room. He walked in when the door opened. He watched as Asami lit up a cigarette and sat down behind a desk. There were books in the corner while papers were lying on the desk. He stared into those cold golden eyes. This man was not right for his boy.

"You want to say something. It seemed you don't like me much." Asami remarked coldly. He watched as the man sat down in the chair and glaring at him. He chuckled, "So you know who I really am. Then I don't need to tell you."

"Of course, I know. I'm not an idiot. I know everything unlike my son." Akihiro hissed.

"Oh I think your son has a good idea who I really am. He isn't stupid in his job." Asami retorted. He watched the man lean over his desk. He warned, "I give this warning since it would hurt Akihito if anything happened to you. Do not temp to pull Akihito away from me or hurt him. I am not kind to those who go after my boy." He stood up, crashing his cigarette. He didn't care to spend more time with the man. He knew his lover's father wanted him away from Akihito. It wasn't going to happen. He spent most of his life, thinking love was foolish and he would never find it. Then Akihito ran into his life. True at first he thought it was to teach the boy a lesson and be done with him. Then he wanted more of that fight. It excited him. It all came clear when Fei Long had his boy. He had the strong desire to fight for the boy and bring him back no matter what the cost was. On the ship, he realized the truth. He fell and fell hard he did. He walked out the door, hearing some cuss words from the older man. He walked in to see his lover staring at him, looking for something.

Machi asked, "Asami-san, do you have family?"

Asami turned to the woman and answered as calmly as he can, "Yes. The only relative I have is my father. My mom died when I was a child." He walked to his lover who looked shock to hear this. He pulled the boy close, sealing those lips into a kiss. He didn't need his boy to start asking questions that had no business being told in front of others. He pulled back feeling eyes on his back. He walked to the hallway and spoke, "Suoh will take you anywhere you wish to go. I will be home late tonight." He grabbed his suit jacket and left the penthouse. He sighed annoyed.

Akihito stood there, stun. He never found that out before. Then again, most of everything concerning the older man has been sealed or lost. He turned to see his father glaring at the door. He spoke, "I have some money. I planned to buy something for mom since her birthday is coming up. Let's go shopping and I'll get you what you want, mom."

"That is very sweet of you, Akihito. You didn't have to get me anything." Machi replied as she walked to the hallway. Akihito was behind her, not meeting his father's eyes. She knew there was more to this story than anyone was telling her. She grabbed her boy's arm, mumbling, "You know maybe if you are really serious with Asami-san, you two can adopt and I will have my grandchildren like I want. Maybe two little ones will be good for you."

"Mom." Akihito groaned. Was that the only thing on his mother's mind? He glanced back to see his father lost in thought. He hoped Asami didn't do anything. If Asami did, he would give the yakuza an ear full when he got home tonight. How he was going to find out was a different story. His father and him were alike in many ways. They both didn't reveal things to anyone if they don't wish to. He walked outside to see Suoh by the limo. He rolled his eyes to the heavens. His lover couldn't let him alone. Then again, maybe the problem wasn't taken care of and Asami needed time. He walked toward the limo with his mother chipping away about moving around in a limo. He slid in with his mother after him. His father sat across from them, staring at him.

Machi chipped away, "Dear, don't you think it is wonderful to ride a limo all day long."

Akihiro looked around the limo and asked, "Does he do his work in here too?" He knew his son caught in what he meant. He glanced back to his son to see those eyes narrowing at him. He waved his hand and spoke, "You know he is no good for you. You have no idea if he is serious about you. Still you stay with him."

Akihito sat there, fiddling his jeans. He closed his eyes. It was the truth. He had no idea if Asami was serious about them. The man had to right? After all, why save him countless times for a throw away lover? Still, there was a voice in the back of his head, telling him he was just a mistress, that he could be thrown away any time.

Machi scolded, "Dear, do not say things like that. I'm sure that man has told his feelings to Akihito countless times."

Akihito didn't have the heart to tell her that was far from the truth. He was never told about the yakuza's emotions for him. He turned his head away from his parents and stared out the window. He glanced forward to see Suoh driving without saying a word. He wondered what his lover said to his father. He sighed, "Leave it alone, dad."

"He isn't good for you and you know damn well why." Akihiro hissed. He couldn't stand to see his son be lead on, only to be tossed aside.

The rest of the trip was in silence which Akihito was grateful for. He went to every shop in the mall, showing his parents were he goes for some things. His father remarked that Asami must buy him things. He glared at his father, snapping out he be damn if he accepted anything from the older man. But didn't he accept things. He took the dark room and a new camera. He walked around, holding bags for his mother. He told Suoh to stay by the limo. He wished he didn't. He could have made the big man carry the bags. He took his parents out to eat and finally they were heading back to the penthouse. It was already six in the evening. He couldn't believe how long they stayed out. When they entered with Suoh carrying the bags inside for them, he thanked the man. Suoh said nothing but left. He crashed on the couch, kicking his legs up. His leg and arm was killing him. His mother said she needed a nap and he pointed out the guest room. His father sat on the sofa. He knew more conversation was going to happen.

Akihiro spoke, "Akihito, I have been upset with you before but this tops the cake. How can you be with a man like Asami? He is pure evil. He does everything illegal."

"That isn't true. He does run legal businesses." Akihito talked back. He was tired of this. All day he spent listening to his father's side remarks and they were getting to him. He didn't know what to do. His parents' approval meant the world to him. The only thing he got from his mother was about having grandchildren. Sadly, his father wouldn't see reason. He didn't feel like explaining he could never leave the yakuza by choice. He belonged to the man. Maybe he belonged to the man when they first met. After that meeting, it was like fate bringing them together.

Akihiro touched his son's hand and asked, "Has he ever told you that he loves you? Has he even showed a hint this is more than a good time? Akihito, please think. He could get you hurt."

"So can my job but that hasn't stop me." Akihito responded. He stood up, hissing in pain. He looked at his father and knew he cared for him but he was tired of the talk. It hurt more than ever. He walked away from his father to the master bedroom. He had to think about everything. Could he leave Asami? Did he want to? He wanted the older man's heart but could he gain that? He knew the man cared for him. That was clear many times. He had to mean more to the man, right? He flopped onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He heard footsteps move past the bedroom and a door open to the guest room. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears fall. He hated to cry. He hated to show any weakness. He was his own person but he wanted the yakuza more than anything.

At Club Sion, Asami heard the door and spoke, "Come in." He heard the door open but didn't take his eyes off of the papers in front of him. After a few minutes with no one saying anything, he looked up to see a person he cared not to see again. He lit up a cigarette and replied, "I'm sure I told them not to let you in ever."

"We need to talk." The man spoke as he used his cane to walk toward the desk. He took a seat and stared into those golden eyes that were like the man's mother.

"What is it that we need to talk about, Ryousei?" Asami asked, hissing out the name of the man who was his father.

"I heard you have someone living with you now. I hope you are serious about this woman." Ryousei answered what was on his mind.

"I'm sure my boy would flip out about you calling him a woman." Asami retorted, enjoying the look of shock on his father's face. The elderly man opened his mouth but shut it right away. He continued, "As for being serious, that is not a concern for you."

"I see you still blame me for her death and I do not hold anything against you for that." Ryousei responded. "But you are leading in the same path as me. I foolish let love in and looked what happened."

"I am nothing like you. I protect what is around me. I will never let him be harmed by an enemy." Asami hissed out.

Ryousei stared hard at his son and made a comment, "You are in love with him." It was a statement. He chuckled at that thought. He has heard of many people in his son's life but they were always tossed aside. He stopped laughing and ordered, "I wish to meet him." He stood up, using the cane to go to the door. He lost the woman who he loved and suffered punishment for it too. He glanced back to see his son working on reports again. They never talked long and they always usually talked about the horrible past. His wife was so wonderful and she adored their son. His son admired his mother and when she was killed, the boy closed off on the world. He knew his son gained the revenge that he meant to take. He walked out the door to see Kirishima tense by his appearance. He waved at the guard and left.

Asami stared down at the reports but he wasn't seeing anything. So, his father wanted to meet his boy. Why was he even thinking about it? The answer should be no from the start. He stood up and walked out the office. Glaring at Kirishima, he ordered, "Take me home for the night. I'll work on the reports tomorrow." His guard bowed his head and they headed out of the club.

At the penthouse, Akihito made dinner for his parents. He set Asami's plate down and stared at it. He knew his lover was going to be late. Asami was always late. He sighed. He always had to put the food away in the fridge until the man came home. He sat down and started to eat.

Machi scolded, "Akihito, you should wait until Asami-san comes home before eating."

"I doubt he is home most of the time. Maybe hanging around women at his businesses." Akihiro hissed under his breathe.

Akihito turned his head toward his father. He heard the words and it hurt. He shrugged and spoke, "Mom, Asami said he would be late."

"You don't even call him by his first name." Akihiro pointed out.

"That is because your son is very stubborn about things." Asami replied as he walked inside. He saw some kind of emotion in his boy's eyes. He saw doubt there the most. He sat down at the head of the table and remarked, "Always a good cook."

"Got to learn how to do it when you live on your own." Akihito retorted back. He didn't want his father and his lover going at it. He started to eat, hoping his father would keep his mouth shut. He just wanted a peaceful dinner.

"Did you get your business done?" Akihiro snapped at the yakuza.

Machi slammed her hands down on the table, glaring at her husband. She spoke angrily, "I do not know what is going on but enough is enough, Akihiro. You have been putting your son down about his relationship all day. I had enough of it. Now, I must say I'm not too please since I always thought I would have a nice daughter-in-law and grandchildren to spoil, but as long as my baby is happy, I'm fine with."

"That is the problem. He isn't happy." Akihiro talked back.

The yakuza looked at his boy to see the other getting hurt. He turned his head and spoke coldly, "Maybe it is best you two do get a hotel."

"Asami, don't." Akihito muttered.

"Do you wish me to hurt your father instead?" Asami asked back, anger clearly in his voice. Hazel eyes snapped to look at him in horror. He spoke, "No one and I mean no one hurts you."

"Except you, right?" Akihiro hissed.

Akihito stood up and yelled, "EVERYONE FUCKING STOP! I'M TIRED OF IT ALL!" He turned to his father and mother, saying, "I know who the hell I live with and sleep with. I know damn well he is a figure in the underworld. I don't give a shit about that. So stop trying to tell me to get away." Then he turned to his lover, sneering at the man, "I swear I will leave you and you will never find me if you lay one hand on my family and I will hate you forever." His parents stared at him in shock and those golden eyes narrowed. He pushed away from the table and went to the master bedroom and locked the door. Thinking about it for a moment, he slid the dresser in front of the door too. There was no way he was letting Asami inside. He wasn't in the mood to eat any longer. He flopped onto the bed. He knew the yakuza cared for him but he wished the other would show it a little different. He wanted to know he was loved.

Asami stood up, ready to go after his boy when his arm was grabbed. He turned his head to look at Machi. She looked at him, studying him. He demanded, "Let me go."

"I do not want my baby harm or hurt." Machi pleaded.

"Nothing of that will ever happen to him. I will make sure of it even if I have to throw down my life to ensure it." Asami explained as he pulled his arm away from the woman, walking away to the bedroom.

Akihiro stood there, shocked to hear such words coming from the yakuza. Machi walked to him and slapped him in the face. She glared at him and he asked, "What was that for?"

"For trying to break our son's heart with your damning words. See, that man loves him completely." She said. When her husband's eyes widen, she remarked, "I'm not stupid either and I'm not blind." She walked away from her husband to the guest room, locking the door behind.

Asami turned the knob to realize it was locked. He spoke through the door, "Akihito, I do have a key."

"Go the fuck away! You are not sleeping in here!" Akihito yelled from behind the door.

Asami took out the key and tried it. He smiled when he realized his boy was smart and pushed a dresser against the door. He leaned against the wall and spoke, "Let me talk to you."

"More like fucking my brains out. No thank you." Akihito's voice rang through the door.

Asami watched as Akihiro stormed to the guest room, knocking on the door. He had to rethink where Akihito got his fighting nature. It would seem he got it from his mother more. He had the key for the guest room too but he wasn't giving it up. He pushed away from the wall and spoke, "Tomorrow, you will be sorry, Takaba."

"Go to hell, bastard!" Akihito yelled as it sounded like he threw something at the door.

Asami shrugged his shoulders and walked away from the hallway. Akihiro was still trying to talk to his wife. He walked to the dinning room, to the large window. Grabbing a cigarette, he lit it and inhaled the toxic flumes, exhaling grey smoke. Akihiro out and he smirked as he spoke, "Wife not letting you in."

"Akihito isn't letting you in either." Akihiro sneered back.

Shrugging his shoulders, Asami said nothing but went back to staring out the window. He knew his lover had issues and he had no idea how to show the other the truth. He has went out of his way to keep the boy by his side. He pulled a tighter grip over his turf, ensuring no enemy could attack Akihito to get to him. He would not make the same mistake his father did. He crashed his cigarette into the ashtray, walking away from the window. Going to the spare closest, he pulled out a blanket and a pillow. He tossed it at Akihiro and spoke, "Enjoy sleeping on the couch." He went down the hallway toward his study. Maybe he could get some work done tonight after all.

Akihiro stared at the blanket and pillow, sighing. His wife was upset at him and he knew she would not be talking to him any time soon. His son was hurt by him, but he was only trying to look out for his child. He lay down on the couch and thought about things. He knew Akihito was never going to leave the yakuza.

Inside the master bedroom, Akihito rolled over, feeling the emptiness. It didn't feel the same. It was cold and lonely. He grabbed the pillow Asami used and held it close to his chest. He couldn't go out there now. First, he would be sore for days since he knew the older man would fuck him into the bed. Second, Asami would tease him to no end. Finally, his pride refused to let him go to the older man. He pulled the blanket over his head while he held the pillow. He closed his eyes, thinking about this odd crazy relationship he held with the yakuza.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, some smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Akihito's parents come to see what he has been up to. Now, he must fight with his parents to stay by Asami's side.

Notes: Hello readers. Here is part three.

The next day, Asami rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to fight back the headache. It wasn't the first time he went through the night working. He leaned back in his chair, looking at the clock. It was seven in the morning, no sense trying to get in the bedroom. His lover wouldn't be up yet. He stood up, walking out of his study. Grabbing his pack of smokes, he lit one up. He glanced to the couch to see Akihiro wide awake and staring at him. He had nothing to say to this man. There was a knock at the door and he sighed annoyed. He walked to the door and opened it. One look, he slammed the door. He walked away from the door even though there was another knock. It was louder than before but he continued to ignore it.

Akihiro asked, "Aren't you going to get that?"

"No." Asami answered coldly.

Akihito stormed into the room, sneering at his lover. He walked to the door before the older man can say anything to him. Slamming the door open, he sneered, "Whoever you are, you are disturbing my fucking sleep. Go the hell away!" He was ready to slam the door but the man put his cane in the way. He felt an arm wrap around his waist. He turned his head and hissed, "You could have let him in the house, fucking bastard."

"He is fierce, Ryuuichi." Ryousei commented.

Looking between the man and his lover, Akihito pushed Asami away from his person, hissing, "I do not care who this person is. I want my damn sleep."

"You should stay awake now since I spent my entire night awake." Asami pointed out. His lover glared at him and moved away from him. "This is not over, Akihito. Do not think about going to sleep." He ordered in a firm cold voice.

Akihito stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice very well. If he struggled, he would be tied to the bed for the entire day. He glanced to the couch to see his father watching the entire thing. He turned around and asked, "Who the hell is this man that woke me up?"

"No one." Asami answered.

"That is very rude of you, Ryuuichi." Ryousei spoke. "I'm his father. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Akihito stared at the man and then looked at his lover who was ready to slam the door in the man's face or hurt him. He never saw such a cold look on the man's face before. He sighed, "Happy to meet you too." He walked to the living room, flopping onto the sofa. His father was giving him looks but he ignored them. Asami walked into the room with Ryousei following slowly. He mumbled, "Damn bastard, you could at least help your father."

Machi walked out and sighed, "Ah, Akihito, you are up. Looks like everyone is up. Oh, a visitor too." She tied her robe and sat next to her son.

"My name is Asami Ryousei. It is a pleasure to meet such a lovely woman such as yourself." Ryousei replied.

Akihito rolled his eyes as his mother giggled. He remarked, "You sure the hell didn't get charm from your father." Asami smirked at him and before the man could speak, he ordered, "Shut up or I'm locking myself in the bedroom again."

"My, my, he is a fierce person. Maybe he could teach you some things, Ryuuichi." Ryousei remarked calmly. He felt eyes on him and he glanced to his side to see another man staring at him. He moved into the room and sat on the chair. He spoke, "I told you I wish to see him."

"If I remember, I never agree with it." Asami growled.

Akihito looked between father and son, seeing hatred rolling off of his lover. Standing up, he walked to Asami. As he noticed the older man's hands clinched into fists, cigarette breaking and falling to the floor, he picked it up and tossed the cigarette into the ashtray. He had to calm the man down. He leaned up, sealing those lips into a kiss. Not even two seconds later, he was pulled close to the built body and the kiss becoming heated between them.

Akihiro stared stunned at his son with the yakuza. He watched as his son's eyes light up in happiness. He glanced to see his wife giggle about kids in love. Then and there, he knew he could never pull them apart. Akihito was never going to leave Asami's side willingly.

Ryousei stared at the two. He knew his son was going to do some harm to him for being here and the boy saw it too. Still, the boy did something to defuse it. He was impressed. He knew from rumors no lover had control over his son though many tried.

Breaking the kiss before it could become more, Akihito saw the calm look on his lover's face. He sighed in relief. He went to walk away but an arm wrap around his waist. It looked like he wasn't going anywhere. He knew something was wrong between father and son. He wondered why the yakuza hated his father so much. He tried to pull away, hissing, "I like to sit down." Asami pulled him with him and sat down, taking the last space. He glared at the man but was pulled onto the man's lap. He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment as his mother giggled. His father was opening his mouth and closing it.

"He is good for you, Ryuuichi. You need someone to keep you in line from time to time." Ryousei pointed out. He stood up, smiling sadly at his son. He sighed, "I will take my leave. I'll be seeing you in a couple of the days at the same place like always." That was the day he would hate the most. It was the day his wife dead and his son pulled away from him for good. That day would bring out blame from his son's lips. It was never pleasant for either of them. He walked slowly to the door and left them to their peace.

Akihito turned his head, questions in his eyes. Asami shook his head and kept his mouth shut. He sighed sadly but didn't press the issue. He turned back to his parents. His mother was making a point of not looking at his father. He mumbled, "You two need to talk at some point."

Akihiro spoke freely, "I do not approve of this relationship."

"Oh Akihiro. Let it go already." Machi snapped.

"It doesn't matter if you approve or not. Akihito is not leaving ever." Asami remarked as he lifted his boy off of his lap. He narrowed his eyes at his foolish lover and left to the master bedroom. He needed a shower and some kind of stress reliever.

Akihito stood there, watching his lover. Not the words he wanted to hear but it was close enough. Asami was never going to let him go and to admit to himself he didn't want to leave. He turned to his parents and sighed, "I chose to stay with Asami. I love him even though I have told myself countless times to not fall for him." He headed toward the bedroom, mumbling loud enough for his parents to hear, "Maybe it best you two get a hotel room after all." He walked into the bedroom, locking the door. He heard the shower. Stripping his clothes toward the bathroom, he entered the room. Asami didn't say anything. He went into the shower, rubbing his hand up Asami's back, enjoying the feel of those muscles. His lover turned around to face him. He stared into those eyes. He whispered, hoping the other could hear him, "Show me." He hoped he didn't have to explain what he meant. He wanted to know that he was loved by this cold man. His lips were sealed as he was pushed against the wall. Rough hands run up and down his body, making him squirm. The hot water and the heat between their bodies was making sweat run down his face and body. He wrapped his arms around the other man's neck. He needed this to know the truth. This was their way of showing love to each other.

Asami felt his entire body relax. This was what he needed. He moved his lips down the jaw to the neck, sucking and biting. Akihito wasn't holding back his voice at all. This was their dance and he loved how Akihito knew every move to make. He felt the smaller body rub against him. He pulled back slightly, gaining a whimper as he asked, "Who do you belong to?" The boy shook his head and it started to excite him. This boy would never bow down. It made it so much interesting. He leaned forward, taking those lips into a heated kiss. He wanted the other to only see him.

Akihito ran his hands up and down the built back. He felt so much. He was being driven insane. When the kiss was broken, he leaned forward, licking Asami's neck. Strong hands grip his ass, pulling him closer to the other's body. He panted as the pleasure was building inside of him. He felt Asami's hand wrap around his cock and he tossed his head back, moaning. He panted, "More… More…" The grip tightened around him and he whimpered. He wanted to come.

"Where would the fun be if you came already?" Asami whispered into his boy's ear. He could care less about the people in his home. He licked up the neck to the earlobe, biting it. He licked around the shell, whimpering, "You belong to me, Akihito. Never forget that." He turned his boy around and ordered, "Put your hands on the wall and do not move them."

Akihito quickly put his hands on the wall, feeling shivers run up his spine. He felt Asami's lips kissing his shoulder, down his back. It was driving him crazy. It was strange and different. They never did gentle. They did it hard and rough. He felt fingers teasing his opening, making him breath heavy. He pushed his hips back, trying to give the hint.

"What do you want, Akihito?" Asami spoke huskily as he licked at Akihito's neck. His lover moaned but said nothing. He pushed in a finger, watching as those hips push back to take the finger in more. He thrust in a couple of times and pulled it completely out to gain a loud whimper. He repeated his question, "What do you want?"

Akihito pushed his hips back again, moaning, "You." He didn't care what it made him sound. He just wanted his world spin, losing every thought. He didn't want to worry about his father. He didn't want to think of anything but the older man. He tossed his head back as three fingers thrust into deep. It felt so good. He pushed his hips back, trying to gain more. When those fingers hit his sweat spot, he saw white and screamed. The water was turning to warm but the heat was between them. He begged, unable to control it any longer, "Take me. Asami, please."

"Say my name." Asami spoke by his boy's ear. He couldn't take his eyes of the other. The sweat was rolling down his photographer's body with a light trance of redness over the entire body.

Akihito's clouded mind couldn't understand the other man's words. He said the man's name. His eyes widened as he realized what the yakuza wanted. He screamed as those fingers hit his spot again, "Ryuuichi!" He felt the fingers leave him and he whimpered. Within seconds, Asami's hard thick cock slammed into him and all he saw was whiteness. He pushed his hips back, matching the pace. Hands roamed his body, teasing him. He moaned, groaned, and whimpered every two seconds. He needed more. He wanted to forget what was out in the other room. He placed his head on Asami's shoulder, moaning freely as the rough hand wrapped around his cock. He cried out as he came over the hand, "Ryuuichiiiiii!"

Asami slammed into his boy over and over, feeling those muscles tighten around his cock, making him see white. He came with a hard thrust, holding onto his photographer. He pulled out, grabbing a hold of the other before he fell to the shower floor. He cleaned them both up and spanned his lover around. He stared at those daze eyes and spoke, "You belong to me. Never think you can leave."

Akihito traced the older man's face, smiling. He was trapped by this man and he was happy about it. He never thought he would fall in love with this cold man. He also never imagined that he would gain this man's heart when others fell. He leaned against the man, feeling the problems return. He sighed sadly, "My father will forever disagree."

"That is his problem." Asami remarked. He turned off the shower, helping his lover out of the bathroom. As he set down his lover, he growled, "You came in the shower with the bandages still on." He took off the wet bandages and got new ones, wrapping the injures. He asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not weak." Akihito growled. He stood up, putting on clothes. From the corner of his eye, he watched as the yakuza dressed. He asked, "What happened between you and your father?"

Asami stopped buttoning up his shirt and stood there. He knew his boy was going to ask at some point. He answered coldly, "He got my mother killed. He messed up a job for his boss and the man went after everything he cared for. I wasn't home at the time and they came. Killed my mother before his eyes and shattered his leg."

Akihito put on his shirt and walked toward the yakuza. He wrapped his arms around Asami's back and whispered, "You said you were a child then. It must have been painful. Still you hate your father."

"He should have protected her. He knew he messed up and they would come after him. He should have moved her." Asami replied coldly.

Walking to the front of the yakuza, Akihito asked, "Would you move me?" He didn't know why he asked. He knew he was loved by this man. He knew Asami would do anything in his power to protect him.

"Of course. I would tie you up and ship you away until I took out the problem." Asami remarked as he pulled the boy close to him. He sealed those lips before words could be spoken.

Akihito pulled back and nodded his head. He walked to the door, unlocking it, walking out. His parents were in the living room where he left them before. It looked like his mother was upset. He spoke, "You will never change my mind. I will always be with Asami."

"I thought I told you to call me by my name." Asami retorted behind his photographer, wrapping his arm around the small waist.

Rolling his eyes, Akihito muttered, "Ryuuichi."

Akihiro stood up and stared at the two. He sighed, "Very well. I still don't approve, but I will keep my remarks to myself since you refuse to listen to reason."

"Please gather your things. I will pay for a hotel room for you and have Suoh take you there." Asami remarked as he walked toward his phone. Dialing his guard, he gave his orders.

Two days later, Asami stared at the grave stone that read his mother's name. He knelt down, laying roses, his mother's favorite flowers on the grave. He heard the clicking of the cane. He stood up and glanced at his father.

"I thought maybe you would bring that lover of yours here." Ryousei commented.

"He is in the car." Asami remarked, coldly.

"Maybe it is time to put the past behind us." Ryousei pleaded.

Asami turned to the man and threw a punch. As he watched his father fall to the ground, he sneered, "I will never leave the past behind me. You killed her." Before he could pull out his gun, finishing off what he has wanted to do for years; Akihito ran to him and held him tightly. He looked into those hazel eyes. They were fierce like always and pleading with him not to do something. He lowered his arm and remarked, "I do not know why you come here at this time. It would be best if our paths never cross." He looked at the grave again, silently saying his farewell. He pulled his lover close to him as he walked around his father who was still on the ground.

Akihito whispered as they walk down the hill, "He is still your father."

"My father is dead to me and nothing will ever change my mind about that." Asami retorted with anger in his voice.

Akihito glanced back to see the elderly man get up from the ground. He sighed sadly but he knew it would change anything. Asami would never let his mind be changed. He wrapped his arm around Asami's and asked, "Are we official?"

"We always were. You were just being stupid again and thinking it wasn't." Asami teased, glad the subject was changed.

"OH IS THAT IT! AH! SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH!" Akihito screamed.

"You will pay for that ten fold if you try." Asami remarked as he opened the car door and tossed his screaming lover inside. He looked up at the grave, knowing there was a letter inside the roses.

'_Mother, I finally found the one. Love does exist in our world. Ryuuichi.' _


End file.
